


Но будущее всеми чудесами затмить не смеет этих юных лет

by Gevion



Category: Da Vinci's Demons, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Reincarnation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они отказываются учиться на своих ошибках, хоть старейшины и продолжают бормотать под нос советы и говорить, делясь своей мудростью, что нужно помнить об Икаре и неудачах богов. Судьбе приходится повторять урок раз за разом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Но будущее всеми чудесами затмить не смеет этих юных лет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitmarlowed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmarlowed/gifts).
  * A translation of ['til the future dares forget the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872452) by [kitmarlowed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmarlowed/pseuds/kitmarlowed). 



> Текст был переведен специально для команды fandom Borgia: Renaissance 2015.

_Возлюбленного нет,_   
_Но будущее всеми чудесами_   
_Затмить не смеет этих юных лет,_   
_Отзвучье вечное и вечно яркий свет_

**— Перси Биши Шелли, «Адонаис»**

 

Лучшие мифы, как и лучшие истории, начинаются с персонажа, с героя, к чему-то стремящегося. Лучшие мифы подвергают героя испытаниям, из которых тот выходит с победой, но теряет что-то дорогое сердцу — именно такую судьбу ему прописывают трагики.

Дедал потерял сына, но получил свободу, и только это имеет значение.

Судьба продолжает рассказывать одни и те же истории, потому что люди редко к ней прислушиваются: мученики страдают на крестах за новые идеи, но все равно ищут пути к лучшему, большему. Они отказываются учиться на собственных ошибках, хоть старейшины и не перестают бормотать под нос советы и делиться своей мудростью, говоря, что нужно помнить об Икаре и неудачах богов. Судьбе приходится повторять урок раз за разом.

Это история — именно о судьбе, не больше и не меньше.

* * *

 

Голос, звучащий в голове громче, чем зов отца, говорит ему: «Ты благословенен, Икар, ты избран самими богами! Лети к солнцу, Икар, и станешь им равен».

Икар спрашивает у самого себя, что есть солнце по сравнению со смертным, который научился летать. Ответом становятся подхватывающие его волны — солнце все еще достаточно горячо, чтобы cжечь крылья наглого смельчака.

Урок этой истории в том, что нужно прислушиваться к словам родителей и быть осторожным, что нельзя позволять амбициям затмевать взор. Он так и остается не выученным.

_Судьба способна видеть будущее, прошлое и настоящее словно на мультиэкранном телевизоре. Раз уж Франкенштейн был Прометеем своего времени, она создаст этой эре и нового Икара. Он будет сиять так же ярко, и в наказание за глупость его снова поглотят воды._

* * *

 

Греки поддерживают в людях память об Икаре. Судьба на время дарует его душе покой и крепкий сон, но не дает попасть в хоть какой-нибудь рай.

Вскоре фараоны начинают мнить себя звездами. В шепоте о силе, способной потушить солнце, и пророках из рода людского, обращающих старые культы во прах (человек не умеет летать, человек не создан летать, человек не должен летать), рождается новый бог. Судьба снова выпускает душу на свободу.

Моисею девятнадцать, когда он впервые убивает человека. Вырывает плеть из рук хозяина, избивающего раба, и обращает ее мощь против него самого. Раб молит нового бога о прощении, и тот отвечает его же голосом: «Выполни мое задание и освободи себя. Освободи своих братьев».

_«Так-так, — думает про себя судьба, — вы же не считаете, что Моисей был первым, не правда ли? Историю пишут победители. Моисей все же стал одним из них, а вот Икару не победить никогда — поражение течет по его венам»._

Раб говорит все громче, и его голос разносится над толпой:

— Мы все равны, так почему вы держите нас в неволе? Неужели мы не заслужили своего места под солнцем?

Человек, вжимающий в его горло нож, отвечает:

— Нет, дитя, вы лишь обгорите до костей.

Второй Икар умирает среди песков Египта с именем нового Бога на губах, помутневшими глазами смотря на солнце, до которого так и не смог достать.

* * *

 

Рабство, судя по всему, способно разжечь искру надежды в сердцах, как ничто другое. (Позже, наблюдая за плодами своего труда и подмечая различия, судьба еще посмеется: «Все поступки, что мы совершаем, отдаются эхом в вечности».)

Он открывает глаза, понимая, что он все еще такой же раб, как вчера, и уговаривает себя перестать верить в мечты, в которых умеет летать. У него нет имени и нет времени его выбрать. Он сосредотачивает все внимание на устройстве мироздания: новая религия говорит, что Бог, сотворивший Вселенную, безымянен. Значит, без имени может обойтись и он сам, довольствуясь нарисованным на коже номером и проломленными доспехами, которые бросают ему под ноги. Он слышит рев львов, вопли терзаемых на крестах людей, насмешки и крики толпы.

Лежа на полу арены, он захлебывается заливающейся в горло кровью, мучается от боли и читает молитвы. Тогда он все и вспоминает: темноволосого, темноглазого солдата, который приказывал ему умереть с достоинством и твердил, что не стоит просить дважды, что мученичество приближает к Богу, что нужно бороться и со львами, и со своими соратниками — тогда, возможно, его жизнь будет спасена. Но луч света сверкнул в золоте лаврового венка, и в жилах закипела гордость: он не послушался. Встал в самом центре здания и высоко поднял сломанный меч, не обращая внимания на слепящее солнце и песок под ногами.

Ему не дают возможности заговорить, и непроизнесенные слова вскипают пеной вокруг пронзившей шею стрелы.

Темноволосый солдат, на боку которого висит арбалет, смотрит на него с жалостью. Раскаленный солнцем песок обжигает кожу, а кровь захлестывает с головой, словно вода.

_Урок снова остается невыученным, а море и не думает оплакивать Икара._

* * *

 

В Византии судьба дает Икару возможность проповедовать разрушение и наслаждаться совершенствованием греческого огня, жидкого пламени, _ὑγρὸν πῦρ_ , которое позволит византийцам держать оборону против врагов-язычников — варваров, марширующих к их стенам.

Византийский Икар сжигает сам себя заживо.

* * *

 

Она дает ему имя «Леонардо» и делает его бастардом, гением, гордецом и упрямцем одновременно. Выдающийся интеллект возвышает его над остальными без помощи воска и перьев. Судьба внушает ему страсть к полету.

Его сердце обременено его же разумом. Знание, что война, вечная прислужница прогресса, станет ключом к великому будущему и славе, окрашивает его глаза кровью, которую не вымыть из-под век.

Он сирота без матери, и тяжесть собственного происхождения тянет его к земле. Когда он создает модели пушек и других механических орудий войны, над его головой парят металлические птицы с крыльями, которые сумел смастерить человек. Пока он пытается побороть религию логикой, черные тени подползают все ближе.

_Судьбе не придется по нраву этот незаконнорожденный мальчишка._

Море следует за ним по пятам во Флоренции, а когда он уезжает в Рим, не оставляет его и там. Ведомый Турком, он ищет знания и Тайну Митры, вступает в орден.

Его море — мужчина с темными волосами и глазами римского солдата. Все, что происходит дальше — не дело рук Судьбы. Ее создание находит силы воспротивиться ее воле. Судьба останавливает себя и выжидает.

Первое их прикосновение полно неудовлетворенного гнева, но недовольство Леонардо рассеивается под взглядом черных глаз. Второе рождает полыхающий огонь, разрушительную схватку мнений и клыков.

В следующий раз гнев их столкновения переплавляется в собственную противоположность: войну, где любая победа похожа на поражение. Они изучают друг друга хаотичными прикосновениями и укусами, оставляют на коже синяки как знаки поклонения. Они вспоминают.

Та часть ее души, что добра к ободравшим колени детям и учит их не повторять совершенные ошибки, решает, что морю куда сложнее вспомнить прошлые жизни, чем Икару. Она видит его воплощение в человеке по имени Риарио. Видит, как тот колеблется, видит выложенные им по небу сотни призрачных стрел, нацеленных на шею Леонардо. Замечает его взгляды и чувствует, как тонет в них Лео, постепенно убирающий нож.

Ее Икар смаргивает слезы и предательство и смотрит на море, как человек, умирающий от жажды. Кивает: «Все так, как должно быть».

А море-Риарио в ответ отрицательно качает головой.

Море взывает к Икару, а Риарио проклинает Леонардо. Разве это не одно и то же?

_Судьба позволяет им играть по своим правилам, позволяет Икару жить, а морю — умереть. Отрезает их друг от друга и думает, что это, возможно, и есть ее старый друг справедливость: они оба потеряли то, что любили._

* * *

 

Они продолжают вспоминать, поэтому судьба придумывает запасной план, ставит им ловушку: даже полюбив и очнувшись от чар, они продолжают играть отведенные роли.

Их имена остаются прежними — Лео и Риарио. Второе передается каждому новому воплощению моря.

Судьба даже не пытается притвориться, что способна постичь методы, которыми борется с ней Вселенная. Не допускает и мысли, что прыгает выше головы.

* * *

 

Во время резни в Мерендоле его голос звучит громче остальных. Он говорит о великих тайнах и переменах, предостерегает об опасностях будущего, рассказывает о долгожителях и тех, кто научился летать.

Укрывшись за прочными стенами, они называют его львом прогресса, а море прислушивается, наблюдая, как этот мальчик растет в окружении душащей его религии.

Католики засылают Риарио шпионом, который должен стать иглами, что исколют плоть Мерендоля, ядом, что потечет по его венам. Риарио при любой возможности отправляет зашифрованные письма — рассказывает о состоянии запасов провианта и планах обороны. В один прекрасный день его находит лев.

С мечом у горла ничего не помнящее море молит о пощаде. С мечом у горла ничего не помнящее море пытается рассчитать, как восстановить баланс сил и склонить чашу весов на свою сторону, самому завладеть оружием.

Леонардо Икарийский, как называет себя он сам, убирает лезвие и грубо вздергивает несущего ему погибель человека на ноги:

— Такова воля твоего Бога? Ложь, воровство и убийство невинных в святилище?

Риарио выпрямляется, смотрит в его глаза и отвечает:

— А разве она не твоя? — Он перехватывает меч. — Разве твой чересчур громкий голос является гласом Божьим? — Клинок прокалывает кожу. — Неужели твоя ересь не знает предела даже в вашей религии мятежников?

Это крещение кровью, и Мерендоль терпит поражение. Икар вновь погибает, окруженный амбициями и замыслами, которым не суждено исполниться.

_Эта жизнь — последняя, в которой они не знают своей истинной сути._

* * *

 

Судьба пропускает целые столетия, позволяя истерзанным душам отдохнуть, а потом выбрасывает их в разодранный на части мир: вива ля революсьон против старых порядков.

Их пути пересекаются в Англии — это безопасно для обоих. Они еще не знают своей истинной сути. Пока Лео сочиняет гимны просвещения, Риарио из темных углов скалит зубы в ухмылке, курит и выливает ружья с мечами.

Они трахаются, потому что оба чувствуют себя в Лондоне чужестранцами, а мнение толпы меняется, как и сам мир. И потому что просто могут.

(Они вспоминают, но жалеют об этом.)

— Кто ты на этот раз, — шепчет Лео, — и за что меня убьешь?

Риарио указывает на свою одежду в цветах роялистов и скалит зубы, ничего не говоря.

Они расстаются и пересекают море в разных точках. Сначала один из них вступается за то, во что верит, а позже — другой.

Во время штурма Бастилии глупый мальчишка Икар умирает от пробившей шею пули и снова тонет. Он должен был все предвидеть, но он — пример для всего человечества и не может учиться сам у себя.

Риарио пытается прийти в чувство и говорит, что так было нужно, что такова судьба.

Судьба не улыбается в этот день.

* * *

 

Во время битвы при Шарлеруа французы сидят, стоят, сражаются и умирают плечом к плечу: за свободу, народ, мир и Икара.

Новый Леонардо, который не делает никаких открытий и ничего не изобретает, гордится лишь своими военными талантами. Его оружие бесполезно по сравнению с чужим, и в этот раз они так и не успевают познакомиться: остаются друг для друга лишь безликими фигурами по разные стороны ружья.

Судьба роняет голову на грудь: они сражаются не за то, за что стоило бы.

* * *

 

Избежав очередной войны, они попадают в Америку времен Великой депрессии. Судьба наблюдает со стороны и подталкивает их друг к другу. Она вкладывает свои слова в уста Леонардо: это противостояние семей, и Лео мечтает, чтобы все закончилось (этот Икар именно таков: он хочет мира, но это желание не находит понимания у других). Она видит перед собой вторых Ромео и Джульетту еще до того, как все происходит.

Прежде, чем они вспоминают, она дает им заслуженный месяц наедине — они в нем нуждаются.

На мосту их голоса сливаются с воем ветра, а маски рассыпаются, но этого никто не видит. Лео цепляется за перила так, что у него белеют костяшки. Он снова не на той стороне.

— Кто вынуждает тебя меня убивать? — кричит он. — Правила созданы, чтобы их нарушать. Не делай этого.

Судьба думает о том, как часто недооценивает людей. Это осознание приходит к ней, когда гаечный ключ со стуком падает на пол и начинает капать кровь.

Она не плачет, когда Риарио сворачивается в клубок рядом с телом и из его груди вырываются рыдания. Не плачет, когда он снова и снова извиняется, пытаясь вдохнуть жизнь в легкие, которым уже никогда не наполниться воздухом. Не плачет, когда Риарио пытается исправить свою ошибку.

Судьба никогда и никого не оплакивает.

_(Кроме этого раза.)_

* * *

 

Во время Второй мировой они становятся шпионами — по крайней мере, ее Икар-англичанин в чужой для него Франции (позже судьба улыбнется фильму Тарантино, но никогда не забудет, как все было на самом деле).

На этот раз его игра заключается в откровенном соблазнении: он прокладывает путь в людские сердца и постели. Неважно, какого они пола — важны лишь знания, которыми они обладают. Когда он замечает темноволосого темноглазого мужчину с бархатистым голосом и победоносной ухмылкой, то надеется, что этот человек будет полезен. Нотка безжалостности в нем кажется новой и интересной.

В этот раз воспоминания не захлестывают их потоком: все начинается постепенно, с солнечных пятен на глади океана и треплющих перья струй воздуха. Падение ощущается как рана или утопление, как парение или умирание, и это повторяется вновь и вновь.

Перед взглядом капитана Риарио мелькают воспоминания о смерти, и зрение заволакивает красной пеленой крови, песка и слез. Мир раз за разом топит Икара в морских водах, и это причиняет нестерпимую боль.

Они направляют друг друга через эмоциональную и мышечную память, привычные ощущения и общую историю жизни, смерти и солнечного света. Не отрывая взгляд от пустого места на стене, Лео шепчет по-английски:

— В прошлый раз ты пытался себя убить. — Он берет Риарио за руку. — Мы так и не поговорили об этом.

Риарио начинает:

— Я...

— Молчи, мы оба знаем, что так и было. Как и то, что должно произойти в ближайшем будущем. Пожалуйста, не разбивай мне сердце прежде, чем заставишь его остановиться.

— Я люблю тебя, — так и не произносит Риарио, потому что Лео прав.

(«Ты разбил мне сердце еще тысячу лет назад», — так и не произносят они оба. Всему виной их гробовое молчание и покорность.)

Когда гремит выстрел, улыбающийся Лео смотрит в небо, прямо в глаза судьбе, и делает последний вдох.

* * *

 

Он напивается, сидя на крыльце чужого дома, потому что именно так ведут себя одинокие люди на вечеринках после того, как с заходом солнца алкоголь перестает выполнять свою социализирующую функцию. Он пьет и пьет, а если кто-то останавливается рядом и начинает над ним смеяться, ничего не отвечает, продолжая пялиться в пустоту перед собой.

Будь он моложе, свободнее и заинтересованнее в простых удовольствиях, он бы их нарисовал — любовников, покидающих вечеринку пораньше, чтобы добраться до дома или комнаты в мотеле.

Но у него нет ни бумаги, ни желания что-либо создавать или даже разрушать. Онемение, прорастающее из разбитых мечтаний, пропитало его до корней. Чужая рука забирает его стакан и ставит на пол. Лео вздыхает, когда слышит тихий смех незнакомца.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты уже слышал все это раньше.

— Что именно? — оборачивается Лео.

— Что однажды выпивка сведет тебя в могилу и что ты тратишь свою жизнь впустую, — хмыкает незнакомец, продолжая: — Алкоголизм занимает первое место по количеству вызванных им смертей и болезней.

— Жизнь занимает первое место по количеству вызванных ею смертей и болезней, — говорит Лео, а потом его скручивает приступ рвоты. Он смутно ощущает руку, успокаивающе поглаживающую его шею, и слышит голос, бормочущий какую-то бессмыслицу в темноту.

— Ты в порядке? — звучит вопрос, когда Лео выблевывает все без остатка, и остаются только сухие спазмы и кашель — кажется, он действительно убивает сам себя.

Лео отвечает:

— Нет. Большую часть времени я вообще не чувствую себя живым.

Незнакомец хмурится:

— Может, тебе просто нужно найти что-то, ради чего стоит жить. — Он улыбается и добавляет: — Меня, кстати, зовут Риарио.

Лео представляется в ответ, кашляя, и говорит:

— Разве у тебя нет дел поважнее, чем просиживание штанов на пороге со всякими пьяницами-неудачниками?

— Ты не неудачник, — говорит Риарио, — и нет, никаких более важных дел, я студент-медик.

Лео стонет — не только из-за гула в голове и боли в груди — и бормочет:

— Я бросил медицинский.

С этого момента он уже мало что помнит.

Лео просыпается в больничной палате — словно соль на рану — и ничего не говорит своим друзьям, которые смотрят на него так, будто вовсе с ним не знакомы, но все равно улыбаются. Он видит себя в каждом спешащем мимо окон палаты докторе, в каждой смертельно уставшей медсестре, пытающейся с ним заговорить.

— Ты не умираешь. По крайней мере пока, — говорит голос, который Лео слышал, кажется, прошлой ночью. Из кресла ему улыбается Риарио: — Но на данный момент ты стоишь перед выбором — бросить пить или умереть.

Лео не произносит вслух «ты тот, кем я всегда хотел стать», вместо этого кивая и пожимая плечами. Теплые пальцы Риарио накрывают его собственные и застигают его врасплох, как и слова:

— Найди себе новую мечту, Леонардо. Это того не стоит.

Леонардо засыпает просто для того, чтобы ему досадить.

Квартира Лео, купленная на предназначавшиеся для оплаты университета деньги, больше похожа на каменную коробку. Вернувшись в неё, Лео снова начинает рисовать — выводит на холсте темные линии и кричит, когда у него не получается достигнуть желаемого результата.

Он не может даже выпить: последние деньги уже потрачены на краски и бумагу, а остававшиеся в заначке бутылки выброшены на помойку. Он кричит снова.

В каждом его рисунке мелькает тень, которая говорит ему найти новую мечту, и он, блядь, старается. Неужели не заметно? Именно это когда-то заставило его начать пить: он подбирается к идеалу так близко, что, когда его пальцы соскальзывают, едва зацепив края, он падает и больно ударяется о землю.

Он заставляет себя подняться с пола и снова берет в руку карандаш, врезает им в белизну листа лицо, начинает красить глаза и волосы в черный, а задний план высветляет, будто оттуда идет солнечный свет. Человек на холсте его словно преследует. То, что кажется таким простым, оказывается недостижимо. Он терпит неудачу, но повторяет попытку.

Каждую ночь Лео приводит домой новых незнакомцев вместо того, кого хочет на самом деле: преследующей его в воспоминаниях и на картинах тени. У этих мужчин и женщин всегда темные волосы и карие глаза, но он никак не может передать их так, как надо. Не они ему нужны.

К моменту, когда он наконец снова встречает Риарио на вечеринке с бутылкой колы — и это из всех возможных вариантов! — в руке, Лео не пьет уже несколько недель и невероятно этим гордится.

Он приводит Риарио домой.

— Я тебя знаю, — говорит Лео, и Риарио смеется.

— Конечно знаешь. — И целует его нежно, глубоко. Звезды, что кружатся у Лео перед глазами, оказываются воспоминания о том, каково было летать, парить над всем миром, знать то, что недоступно другим.

Глубоко внутри скрывается запертая в заточении боль. Лео прерывает поцелуй, кладет голову Риарио на плечо:

— В этот раз все было по-другому. Кажется, я знал с самого начала.

— На этот раз все и закончится иначе, — отвечает Риарио, и его слова — обещание, молитва и гимн одновременно. Лео смеется:

— Да, все будет иначе.

_Где-то судьба закрывает книгу, выпускает перо из рук и перестает о них думать._

Они наконец-то умирают вместе, и это хорошо, потому что таков весь смысл. Их смерть не похожа ни на одну предыдущую. Такой конец — самый счастливый из всех, какие только можно представить, не правда ли?

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность - моей бете Twenty One Grams, всей команде и, конечно же, автору прекрасного текста. Если вам понравился этот перевод, не забудьте поблагодарить автора оригинала)
> 
> Для названия и эпиграфа переводчик брал «Адонаис» в переводе В. Микушевича.


End file.
